Gothic Love
by Night of the reaper
Summary: A unpredictable ending to the love life of two people.


PART ONE: THE BEGINNING

The boy walked toward the school with a big sigh. After moving around a trillion times, he doubt he would get anything out of this. The school, once a church, had a very Victorian look to. At the top of the five story tall building, there were statues of angels.

When he walked in, he was stunned at how drastically the inside looked versus the outside. The students that were walking around looked as if they did not care if there parents work hard to send them to school.

It was nine o'clock. Second period Language Arts. When he walked in, everyone looked at him as if he came from a different planet. He looked as if he was a child of darkness and the other students, except one, looked as if they were children of slop.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked when the door closed.

"Yes, I am the new student. Alucard Gesudio." Alucard said as his eyes fell onto the most beautiful girl in the whole class. Well, make it the whole world. She was just so beautiful that every time he looked at her, his heart would physically stop in his throat.

"Okay," the teacher said looking at what had appeared as a seating chart. "Sit by Claudia."

'So that's her name' Alucard thought as he walked over to sit by her. When he got nearer, he saw that she looked more beautiful then he saw. To put it simple, she looked like a beautiful got princess, complete with silk like hair (that was natural black), black nails, and black eye liner. She was wearing a gorgeous black dress. When he sat down, she had this aroma that made him feel as if he was in Heaven.

"Are you okay?" Claudia asked as he sat down. Because he was so shocked by her, all of his blood has rushed out of his skin.

"Alucard Gesu Dio!" he said for no apparent reason extending his hand. She giggled as she took his hand and shook it. For the rest of the class, he could not concentrate because he was just so attracted to her gorgeousness.

When class ended, he needed a drink of water to cool him off. When he went to his homeroom, the teacher put him in a corner where no one apparently sits. After he got settled, his heart stopped instantly.

"Hi again, Alucard." Claudia said as she sat down right next beside him. He could not breath. When the teacher said they had to go to their electives, Alucard got up to go, until Claudia grabbed his hand.

"What is your elective?" She asked with huge dark water like eyes that could make anyone's heart melt into a puddle a water.

"Uh…" he was not expecting this. He pulled out his schedule and check and saw what he had. "P.E." She giggled.

"Same here! Come I will walk you to class." They walked to class together until they parted.

The P.E. coaches were unbelievable jerks to poor Alucard. The only good thing was that Claudia did not dress out and sat by him so they could talk. They talked so much that she thought Alucard could be her male equivalent.

As the days progressed, they figured out that they were almost the exact same person. Liking almost the exact same things, such as music (heavy metal), movies (black and white horror 1922-1939), literature (Gothic horror) and so on.

One day, in stead of taking the usual bus home, they decided to walk home, talking the entire time.

"So, where did you move from?" Claudia asked as they were looking for Alucard's house.

"Memphis." he said with a tired sigh. Then, for an unknown reason, they were silent. A few minutes later, Claudia spoke.

"Do you hate that?" she asked so suddenly that Alucard jumped.

"Hate what"

"Uncomfortable silence. It means you have found someone special. So special that you can just shut up for a few moments and comfortably share silence."

'Wow, deep' Alucard thought when she was quiet. It seemed as if Claudia had something on her mind. Something important. But she would not say anything.

"What is on your mind?" Alucard asked. "Please tell me." After a couple more minutes, she finally spoke.

"Okay, I'll tell you what is on my mind." then she stopped and pointed a figure. "One condition: you must promise me that you will not freak out."

"No. No no no no no. You can not promise anything like that. Because I do not know what you will ask me. So ask your question and my natural response maybe to get freaked out then threw no fault of my own I would have broken my promise."

'Wow, very deep' Claudia thought. "Then forget it." Alucard laughed.

"That is an impossibility trying to forget this would be an exercise in mental torture."

"Okay," Then she took a deep breath. "What I want you to know is. Is that you are the cutest neighbor I have ever know!" You know that feeling you get when a truck is coming forth to hit you and then before you know it,, it hits you? Well that is how Alucard felt when Claudia said those words. And if that was not enough, she went up and kissed him on the cheek. Than she ran toward her house. 'What the crap was that about?!' he screamed in his head. Just then, he also noticed that Claudia lived right next beside him.

PART TWO: THE MIDDLE

It has been a couple months sense Alucard and Claudia became friends and then over time to right now, boyfriend and girlfriend. They were enjoying life as much as possible, except two major problems. First was the parents. Both of there parents felt that they should not go out because of what the media (which they both hate with a passion) says about teenage relationships. But everything between them has been regular. As in, nothing inappropriate, just going out once a week and going over there houses.

The second major problem is that the other kids were prejudice against goth/emo kids. They think they all always depressed and sad and complain a lot, in which Alucard and Claudia don't. but they don't let it bother them to much.

"How is your day coming?" Claudia asked one day when they decide to go over to her house for some cokes.

"Same as usual, a bunch of preppy idiots that think rap, hip-hop, and pop music is perfect. Who sag there pants so low you can see there underwear. Disgusting." he then drank an entire can of coke in one gulp and drank another one.

"Personally, I wish we could just, go away. Leave behind these idiots. Leave behind people who want to pick our lovers instead of letting there own children pick.'' She smiled at Alucard. "Leave behind just about everyone in this redneck town. And, live free."

"Personally," Alucard said thoughtfully, "that would be nice." Now he was on his fifth.

Then, for the longest time, they were silent. Did not say a word. Then, Claudia asked something Alucard did not expect to be asked at this time.

"You want to go out?" she sounded desperate. Most of the time, they only went out on week ends. NEVER week days. But she sounded like she wanted to go out for a while.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" He asked confused. There is something wrong.

"Anywhere. Just anywhere." For some strange reason, she had this look of sorrow on her face. After a couple of minutes, he finally came up with something.

"I hope you like Grindhouse films." he said with a sigh as he started writing a note to his parents letting them know he will be very late.

"Fine! Lets go!" She grabbed his hand and ran out of the door and down to the Grindhouse theatre.

Okay, for those of you who don't know, a Grindhouse theatre is a movie theatre that plays old, scratched up movies that have poor effects and bad plots and just overall bad everything.

About three hours later and a marathon of Dracula (1931) and Frankenstein (1932) they went to a local diner to go and get something to eat. The whole time, Claudia did not say a single word. When they left the diner, the did not have to walk a few feet before it started raining like crazy. They went and hide under a balcony.

"Bad time for rain." Alucard said after Claudia got under. She still remained silent. "Okay, what is wrong?" He looked into her eyes, and was shocked. Usually her eyes were like rivers of water, full of life and joy. But now they looked like they were filled with death and depressedment. He thought of one way to cheer her up. He ran his fingers threw her hair that felt like the purest silk in the world. Tilted her head back then lean in to kiss her on her lips. Her lips were like muffins in an oven. Nice, soft and warm. He then slid his hands till they were on her back and pushed her closer toward him. They were like this for a few seconds, then she pushed him and turn away.

"We can not do this anymore!" It sounded as if she was screaming and crying at once.

"Claudia what is wrong" he asked her when he got up.

"I should have told you sooner but, I did not know how." she took a deep breath and then began to speak. "As you know, my parents do not like the fact that we are going out. They believe I should be dating jocks and preps. People with money. So they found a way to fix that. They decided to…to…move." She then broke down and started crying up a storm. Alucard could not breath. He believed he felt his heart shatter inside like a glass cup after falling down on to the ground. He kept saying that this is impossible in his head until he started crying. After a few moments, he picked up Claudia and walked her home in the pouring, heavy rain.

It was around midnight when they got back home. None of them could say anything that they were not thinking already. I would have been beautiful if this was not the predicament that they were under. Alucard walked Claudia to her porch and they just standed there in silence.

"When are you moving?" Alucard asked as he tried to hold back tears.

"Any day now. They wont be giving me a date because they believe that if I knew, It would try and find a way to run away before that date." Claudia still had tears in her eyes. "Oh, Alucard! I wish I could stay with you!" she ran right into his arms and cried all over again.

"I wish so to. I wish so to." He whispered into her ears. Tears streaming down his face. He bent over and kissed her on her lips briefly, then, painfully, left her on her house and walked home.

PART THREE: THE END

The next few days were silent. Even thought Alucard and Claudia spoke to each other with small talk, they didn't go to each others houses, did not hang out, or even kiss. About a week after the news, Claudia started talking again.

"We are moving to New York. ." she said him one day when they were walk home. "I will try to get you our new address and phone number as soon as possible." then she was silent for a few minutes and then said. Alucard I want you to promise me something." 'Something does not feel right' Alucard thought as they were walking.

"I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, you will always love me. Still be my boyfriend. Still care for me and over all, love me. Nothing can separate us. I want you to forever love me like I love you." Alucard looked into her eyes and could see they were about to flood over with tears. Sadly, Alucard would never, ever get a chance to answer. A car came running by and a masked figure stuck a gun out of his car and shot Claudia right threw the heart.

Then, everything turned slow motion. She fell into Alucard's hands then fell to the ground. Alucard came down and knelt right beside her, holding her hand.

"Alu…" she tried to speak. Tears were rolling down her face as she laid there. Dying.

"I promise. I promise I will always love you, Claudia." he said with tears galore falling from his eyes. There was nothing he can do. She was gone. The only thing he could do was cry over her dead body and wait for the police to arrive.

A week has passed sense the death of Claudia. Now was the day of her funeral.

The sky was dark. Crows (there favorite bird) were settled everywhere, squawking. People crying up a storm over her death. They found out a bunch a drunken preps decided to go on a goth/emo killing spree. Only one person died from the attack. And you can guess who. Alucard would be crying but, he had no more tears left and his heart and soul were shattered into a million tiny pieces.

He was asked by Claudia's parents to say something at the funeral. He knew that she loved poetry and decide to write a poem.

When he got on stage, he could not believe he was about to do this.

"As many of you know," Alucard started. "Claudia was very important to me and her family. You could not ask for a better person to understand you and feel the way you feel. I knew that she loved poetry with a passion so I had written a poem in her honor." the poem was this:

Oh Claudia,

I long to hear you,

You are a rolling river,

Oh Claudia,

I long to hear you,

Away, I'm bound away

To your everlasting love.

Oh Claudia,

I love you so much,

You are rolling river,

I'll always remember

Your kind soul,

Away, I'm bound away

To your everlasting love.

When the poem was said and done, people in the audience were crying nonstop. Alucard got off the stage and sat with his parents. Right beside the graveyard was a moving truck filled with his families possessions. Alucard can not stay in this town forever because it will always hurt him. But he did promise to always come back on that day every year no matter what to pay his respects.

Before the casket was closed, Alucard put three things into the casket. They were a) the poem, b) a black rose, and c) a photo of them together.

"I will always love you, Claudia." he whispered into her ear hand then kissed her forehead. Then he went into the moving truck and left Georgia. Overall he was wrong. He did get something out of this entire move. And that was true love.


End file.
